My Secret Is Yours To Keep In White Houses
by LetThemEatDrama
Summary: One would say that Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel grew up together, side by side, yet never close. Others, that they grew too close. Like a butterfly drawn to the flame. This is a story about tainted innocence, twisted love and most of all about secrets.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

One would say that Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel grew up together, side by side, yet never close. You see, before their story began, the wheels of fate were already in the works, waiting, plotting, scheming in their favor and against them.

He remembers it well. How could he ever forget? One of his very first childhood memories was Ms. Elizabeth Hummel, the most beautiful mom he has ever seen, though he never admited this to anyone. It would forever break his own mother's heart and pride. She was a dark blonde Audrey Hepburn apparition every morning at the kindergarden entrance with a ever pale and silent little boy clutching tightly to her vintage light peach coat. He never spoke to him.

Time sure goes by fast when your whole world revolves around colors, playdough, glued little fingers and paint disasters. Soon enough you are packing text books instead of the coloring ones, pen and pencil instead of crayons and this whole school thing doesn't seem such a fun idea anymore. Finn still thinks that he got tricked. But, at least he wasn't alone. _He_ was still there, however, little Hummel's journey through elementary school was going to be rougher than his or any of his classmates and in part, it was Finn's fault.

Contrary to popular belief, Lima is not as small and "back in the days" as people make it sound to be. Of course, if you are a dreamer with your head on the clouds there is not much aerial space to fly. That was Kurt Hummel.

"_So, you wanna be a pirate, uh?He he he, very good, David. Now, lets see...Finn! What do you dream to be when you grow up?"_

"_Umm, I-I want to play sports or something"_

"_Oh, I'm sure you will. And how about...you, Kurt?"_

"_I wanna be like my mommy"_

_The whole classroom went silent and turned around to see the boy at the back._

"_...Like your mom? What does she do?"_

"_She's beautiful"_

Some laughed. Some didn't. Finn only stared. The teacher moved on to the next dream. Kurt didn't.

One not so special day, the sound of a loud engine drove Finn's attention to the window. A big trailer truck was passing by slowly through his street until it stopped at the big old Fabray's house. Lucy, his classmate, and her parents had moved to a _much better_ (her choice of words) neighborhood almost a year ago. The house was the prettiest around the area, so it took this long to find a new owner.

"Uh? Looks like we have new neighbors. Must've cost them a pretty penny" His mom said appearing from behind him.

"A pretty pe-" Finn was about to ask the meaning of that when he saw her. The pretty lady with her old movie star classic looks. It has been months since the last time he saw her. Now, she was going to live a few houses from his. '_But wait, wouldn't that mean_-

"Oh, look, Finn! They have a little boy. He looks around your age, maybe older cause he is little taller than you"

It has always bothered Finn that he was the shortest boy of his class. Not because anybody would tease him about it, he was well liked actually, but because he wanted to be like his father. Finn never met him, he died in service when he was a baby. Everything he had of him was an old sofa chair, some clothes and a picture. His mom told him that in that gold jar on the table were his ashes and for years Finn thought it was just his arm or foot because the urn was too little for a whole person.

His father was a very tall man and Finn's mother was always telling him that she could tell by his face that he was going to look a lot like him when he got older. Finn asumed that if he looked more like him his mom wouldn't feel so alone. Maybe she wouldn't cry at night when she thinks he is sleep.

Watching atently at the scene outside, a man appeared from the other side of the trailer truck. Finn always imagined that Mr. Hummel would be another blak&white movie star like Ms. Hummel, but that was not the case. He looked, well...like everybody else. Maybe a little on the scary side. He sure hoped his ball wouldn't land on their lawn.

Now that the whole Hummel clan was together, he could clearly see a bigger picture. A picture where the lady looked like if she was cutted out from a magazine and attached to those family photos that came inside a picture frame.

Then there was Kurt. He was still too young to be defined, but Finn wondered what would he look like in the future. Will he be like his father? Will he achieve his dream to be as beautiful as his mother? Was that what he meant?

He was about to walk away from the window when Ms. Hummel flipped her soft curls back and ended catching his eye. Finn frozed. She smiled and walked away inside the house.

Finn turned around to see if his mom saw that too, but it was too late. She was already at the phone gossiping away about the new family.

Amazing how much it could be said about perfect strangers. As if every little white house, every family, every person had a story to tell. Or a secret to keep.

**Hiya there! Thank you for reading this story. This was the prologue, so longer chapters can be expected.**

**I bet you think this would be a Little Kinn/Furt love story, well yes, you kinda guessed. Kinda... I have a very dark plot planned for this fanfic. Some of it involves sexual situations/themes, crime, death, some dark!Kurt and something more...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-FUTURE CHAPTER SPOILER-**

Dave turned around looking like if he was ready to jump on Kurt again.

"What did you say?"

"Y-You are going to regret it..." Kurt said between tight teeth and Dave's eyes widen for a second before turning into a glare. '_The sissy boy has guts'_.

"What you did to me hurt a-a lot. I'm not gonna lie..."

Dave's friends and other kids on the playground laughed. Mocking the boy on the verge of tears, but Kurt ignored them. He only had eyes for Dave at that moment.

"...but I know how to wait and one day it will be my turn and I'm gonna make you pay in the same way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't it funny how _Lady Luck_ is always in an ever ending vacation around the world, leaving her evil twin sister in charge? Or isn't ironic how God never listens to the things we want the most but he sure does to the things we want the least? How about when the teacher asks the one question you don't know and you wish, you pray, you beg to be invisible just this one time and BAM! Out of all people in the room you are the chosen one?

It's only been a week and Finn is already sneaking in the Hummel's property. _'Damn, Noah!'_

Earlier that afternoon his best friend, Noah, came over to play. Finn still remembers the day they became best friends like if it was yesterday. Because it happened last week.

"_I'm the red one"_

"_Uh?" Finn turned to the boy who sat in the swing next to him. He was Noah, his classmate._

"_The Red Ranger in your t-shirt" The curly haired boy said as if he had stated something obvious._

"_Oh" Finn looked down to his purple Power Ranger t-shirt. "No, fair! I'm the red one!"_

"_No, you are not. I am"_

"_But it's my t-shirt!" Finn said pouting._

"_Whoever reaches higher is the red one!" Noah proposed, starting swinging faster._

_Finn didn't need to be told twice and he started swinging. Llittle tongue poking out in passionate determination._

_In the end they got so carried away that they forgot about the Red Ranger while talking about cartoons, pokemon, movies and candy._

"_No, I still don't think my mom would let me have a baby velociraptor as a pet" Finn said looking a little bumped._

"_You can ask your dad"_

"_He...I don't have dad"_

"_Oh...same here"_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, he hasn't come from the store since two months ago. I'm starting to think he didn't got lost..."_

They have been playing football (more like their version of it) across the lonely suburb street under the golden light of the sunset. It was very safe and uneventful street so kids often were outside. They weren't counting any points but Finn was sure Noah was winning. '_If only I was taller! Wait, no. that's for basketball...'_

A soon as that thought died the football passed above him soaring high and fast. It was amazing!...well, as amazing a kid can do.

"Wow!...oh...oh!" As the football reached it's destination Finn's amazement expression soon changed to horror. Leaving a little 'o' on his mouth.

The Hummel's backyard.

"Noah! Honey, your mom is here!" Carole Hudson called from her yard, gretting Ms. Puckerman.

"Ow. Well, goodbye Finn. See you tomorrow! You can borrow my football, you need practice, hahaha!" Noah said as he started to head back to meet his mother. Leaving Finn with a slow waving hand trying to understand what just happened.

* * *

><p>He knew Lucy from school. She was a nice girl, not much different than the others, maybe a little spoiled and maybe a little chunky, but a nice girl nonetheless. However they never hang out outside school, therefor, he has never went to the Fabray's house.<p>

And there he was. Crawling through the neat and tall bushes that surrounded the now Hummel's residence backyard trying to get a glimpse of his football, but he was strucked by the sight of something else. Something wonderful. Literally.

A red rose garden.

There was this gentle onduling path made from stones starting from the backside door and leading to a round table meeting of all sorts of _interesting_ guests that were enjoying some vanilla tea served in white porcelain tea cups with baby blue details and little colorful pastries sitting on a golden holder. It was like if he was watching a portal to Alice's Wonderland. A dream for the whole world to see. But, who is the dreamer?

Almost confusing him for one of the many stuffed animals, Finn recognized Kurt Hummel, chatting away in high tone, cheeky smile on his face and holding a tea cup with a little raised pinkie.

'_Is this like a tea party? Like the ones Lucy used to have but she never inivited me because I was a boy? Is this a boy's tea party? Because I want some of those sweets. Are there any chocolate ones?'._

Finn's tummy prayers were finally answered.

"May I interest you in a cupcake?"

"Yes, please!" Finn answered almost inmediatly, heading over the table. Eyes fixed on the offered item.

"I was talking to Lord Tubbington! Not you, Fi-Finn?"

Finn stopped on his tracks right before the tea table, little hand moving ever so slowly towards the sweet, hoping it went unnoticed until it was near enough to grab it.

"Oww, but you have so many. Please, Kurt!"

"You...know my name?" The boy in vest and bow tie asked with surprise in his eyes and something...else. Finn didn't know how to put a word on it.

"Umm, yeah, we go to school together. We've always been together. Besides, you know my name too, don't you?"

"I guess you are right..." Kurt placed down his tea cup and let out a long sign_. 'Oh, no. My mom always makes that face everytime I do something stupid'_ Finn, thought.

"So...care to join us?" Kurt asked insecure.

"Us?" Finn said looking around to look at the stuffed animals placed on their little pastel chairs when a little sound came from his feet.

"_Meow" _

A gray kitten with black stripes was trying to climb up his leg. Finn lifted the cat to his eye level and he saw a little golden tag dangling from the collar.

"Lord Tubbington? Oh, you were...talking to your cat?"

"It's not mine. He comes from time to time. At first I thought he was lost but now I think he only comes for the food. I'm not sure kitties should be this fat but...I'm afraid he'll stop comming over if I don't feed him. Oh, and yes, you may have some cupcakes."

Finn catched a sad resigned look on Kurt's face and tone. It was true. Kurt was always alone, so of course he didn't want to lose his little and maybe only friend, even if it meant buying the feline with- _'Yay! Cupacakes!'_

He placed the little buddy inside his hoodie and chuckle at the tickles as he flopped down on one of the little seats, reaching for the food.

"So? You always talk to cats?" Finn asked with a mouthful.

"Only when the TV is ignoring me." Kurt answered matter-of-factly.

"W-wha-"

The sound of shattered glass startled both kids. It came from inside the house.

"Fuck, Elizabeth! I can't do this anymore!"

"Burt, please, calm down! You don't understand, I-"

The crashing sounds and yelling kept on going while Finn and Kurt stared at eachother uncomfortably with wide eyes until they heard it.

A harsh slap and a womanly gasp.

"I-I think I should go. I'm sorry" Finn said and hurriedly stood up. He pulled Lord Tubbington out and handed him over to Kurt.

Kurt held the chubby kitten tight as he kept staring to the house.

"You can take the cupcakes if you want" Kurt said quietly.

But Finn was already long gone.

"Where were we?"

"_Meow"_

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch Finn told Noah what happened to his football.<p>

"So let me see if I understand. Kurt plays girl's games and talks to kitties?" Noah asked with a mocking smirk.

"Umm, yeah, but there were no girls around, so it can't be a girl's game. I mean, if there where no girls it can't be. Anyway, that's not the point. It was really scary, his parents were fighting and I think it was really bad." Finn eyes shyly drifted to Kurt's little back across the playground. Alone again.

"Oh, yeah, mom and dad were the same...But a tea party? Hahaha!" Puck bursted in luaghs and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Not the point!"

By the end of the day everybody knew about Kurt. Finn confronted Noah that day and but the kid swore he didn't tell anybody. Even if they were kids, nowadays Finn still hasn't forgive him for it. That and other stuff...

He can't because he is not sure if Kurt forgave him for telling. That and other stuff, too...

* * *

><p>School was supposed to be all fun, <em>'Except the classes and homework part'<em>, but for others it is the hardest experience of their lifes. There is nothing more scary and cruel than a kid, _'Except a bunch of them'_. Too old not to notice the hate on people's eyes, the stares, the laughs, the name calling, but too young to do something about it. Too ashamed to speak up.

All week long Finn waited for the right time to apologize to Kurt. The timid kid who was barely acknowledged before was know everybody's favorite target.

"_But Miss, I don't wanna sit next to him"_

"_Hey, is it true you wanna be a girl?"_

"_Move aside, sissy boy!"_

"_Cats are for girls"_

"_Faggot!"_

He spent his days staring at the Hummel's home from his living room window. Trying to make excuses to go there. He could go say he was looking for the football but he didn't want to do Noah any favour. He was still mad at him, only Noah didn't know.

It was until a boring Thursday in school when he decided to go the coward way. It was fourteen minuntes before recess and he didn't want Kurt to go through what he did everyday and hate Finn for it.

"_I'm sorry, Kurt. It wasn't me, it was Noah. I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me? Yes - No"_

That is what the little piece of paper said before folding it and looked for someone to pass it by. _'What did you expect? I was just a kid back then.'_

But the message never arrived.

"Kurt Hummel?" Said the school principal as he standed by the classroom's door.

"Son, please pack your stuff. Your dad is here to pick you up."

And with that, Kurt left. Leaving Finn with the note inside his little hand.

Kurt felt like a million dollars. He was saved from school, the bullies, the pranks, the loneliness. He was a dreamer and math, history and P.E. where not exactly suited for dreamers, unless you wanted to sleep.

When he arrived to the principal's office he saw his dad. What he didn't see was the bloodshed eyes of his father.

"Daddy! Is it true? You are taking me out of school for a day? Forever? Is mommy back? Are we finallty going to Disneyland? Oh my God! Are we gonna move there?"

"Listen, kiddo. It's...mommy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work, so... yeah.<strong>

**After this moment in the story (specially after chapter 4) I will work a little more on Kurt's point of view. I just don't wanna give too much about the real secret of the Hummel's family secret.**

**If you happen to see any typos, please ignore them, I don't have a beta.**

**Thank you all of you who are giving alerts and favorites to this story. Let me know what do you think of it so far.**

**See you in chapter three.**


End file.
